1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to tools and more particularly to a tool for applying gingival retraction cord by a dentist in conjunction with human teeth and gums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gingival retraction cord has long been in use by dentists. The gingival retraction cord is used by being wrapped around the tooth and then packed into the sulcus by the dentist or dental technician (user). The cord can be unimpregnated and have the purpose of just locating the gums spaced from the tooth permitting the user access to the tooth located beneath the gum line. The cord can also be impregnated with an astringent, antiseptic, antibiotic, hemostyptic or other type of solution for the purpose of supplying an ingredient to the sulcus. Gingival retraction cord is commonly used by dentists to retract the gum from the tooth so as to facilitate preparation of a tooth for an impression to create a prosthetic.
A typical procedure for supplying gingival retraction cord to the user is by a container that contains a given quantity of cord. The user opens the container, pulls out a given length of cord and sever the cord with a knife or scissors. The user then takes the cord and carefully wraps it around the tooth and while holding the ends of the cord with one hand, takes a tool and packs the retraction cord into the sulcus. One problem with this procedure is that it is time consuming. Also, a substantial length of retraction cord is utilized which is greater what is actually needed, therefore creating waste. There is a need to design a tool which facilitates the application of the retraction cord and its insertion within the sulcus.
Previous to this invention there was applicator that was designed by the present inventor upon which a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/157,410 was filed. This application was entitled Gingival Retraction Cord Applicator and it was filed on Nov. 26, 1993. This applicator comprises an elongated handle from which protrudes at one end a loop of cord. The loop is to be placed around the tooth and then the handle twisted until the cord becomes snug about the tooth and then the cord is packed into the sulcus. The primary disadvantage of this applicator is that there is no way to adjust the size dimension of the loop. Therefore, if the loop was placed around a small tooth, it would be necessary for the dentist or dental technician to twist the handle a substantial number of times in order for the cord to finally become snug about the tooth. This time consuming procedure of twisting a substantial number of times has been eliminated by the present invention in that the cord is capable of being initially adjusted substantially in a snug manner about the tooth prior to initiating of the twisting action. Therefore, only one or two twists are required to make the cord snug about the tooth.